Love her bag
by Chronicle-Ann
Summary: Dos mujeres que se conocen desde niñas, se reencuentran años después, pelean para triunfar en el trabajo y en el amor, una lo ha tenido todo y fácil, mientras que la otra ha tenido que esforzarse y trabajar duro para mantenerse ella y a su hermana; se reencuentran trabajando en una empresa donde resurgirán viejos y nuevos amores.
1. Chapter 1

Dos mujeres que se conocen de niñas y se Reencuentran años después pelean por triunfar en su trabajo y en el amor, una ha tenido todo fácil mientras que la otra ha tenido que esforzarse por ella y su hermana.

Sonic y sus personajes le pertenecen a sega, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia salida de mi imaginación

Clasificación T, por lenguaje vulgar, próximamente y posiblemente M por escenas futuras de sexo (si tiene éxito el fic, o cuanta inspiración tenga), sin más disfruten la lectura, se aceptan jitomatazos.

 **Prologo**

Al parecer hoy no era su día, el permiso para salir temprano del trabajo se lo dieron algo tarde y el tren esta algo retrasado además de que va lleno, se le haría tarde para ir a la graduación de su querida hermana, se graduaría de la preparatoria y no quería dejarla sola este día, ya que es la única familiar cercana en la ciudad.

-Les pedimos unas disculpas por el retraso señores pasajeros, el tren esta a punto de partir, deseamos que tengan un buen viaje disculpen las molestias- sonó el altavoz, _al fin_ pensó, tendrá 5 min antes de empezar la ceremonia, espera que no este lleno el lugar como el vagón y poder encontrar un buen lugar y tomarle fotografías a su hermana. Mientras llegaba a su destino no pudo evitar recordar como habían sucedido las cosas en su vida, en cuando nació su hermana y la muerte de sus padres adoptivos dejándolas huérfanas, a ella de nuevo.

Recordó que fue adoptada a la edad de tres años por la señorita Vainilla Rabbit y su esposo, ellos no podían tener hijos así que decidieron adoptar uno, al principio esperaban un recién nacido pero la escogieron a ella, no sabe la razón del por que pero estuvo muy agradecida eran buenos padres, podía sentir que la querían de verdad, tenía recuerdos muy escasos de antes de que la adoptaran. Todo cambio cuando la señorita Vainilla quedó embarazada y dio luz a Cream su hermana cuando ella tenia 8 años de edad, pero esos cambios fueron para bien, aun la seguían queriendo y le agarro cariño a esa bebe. La señora Rabbit tenia una hermana mayor la señora Alicia Acorn, casada con el señor Max Acorn, ellos tienen una hija llamada Sally de su misma edad y prima, al inicio la señora Acorn no la aceptaba pero después de un tiempo ella le dijo que podía llamarla tía, y así lo hizo, solo que era más cariñosa con Cream que con ella, no la culpaba, era de su sangre, además quien no querría a esa niña. Pero un día la tragedia paso, sus padres murieron, en un accidente de auto, ella tenia 15 años y su hermana 8, sí, esa niña lloró por tres días y hubiera seguido de no ser por que se le acabaron las lagrimas.

Todo empezó cuando el señor Rabbit fue a una reunión y Vainilla lo acompañó, se podría decir que esta familia tenia algo de dinero, le avisaron y ella estaba en la escuela, recuerda que salió corriendo a ver a Cream, ella le dijo lo que pasó, fue un duro golpe. Su tía Alicia estuvo con ellas todo ese tiempo, encargándose de todo, al final, les llegaría una pequeña pensión mensual para ambas, se quedarían en la casa de sus padres y la herencia solo la recibiría Cream a la mayoría de edad al ser su hija legitima y por que sus padres no dejaron testamento, no le molesto en absoluto, amaba a esa niña y es por eso que se hizo cargo de ella, al inicio se había ofrecido su tía, pero solo de hacerse cargo de su hermana y no de ella, lo comprendía no era de su familia solo la acepto por Vainilla, pero Cream no quiso irse, se quedo con ella y es por eso que su tía les hace llegar la pequeña pensión mensual, ella aceptó cuidarla, pero esa pensión no le alcanzaba, es por eso que estudió en las mañanas la preparatoria y trabajaba en las tardes hasta muy noche, su hermana no le exigía hasta la llevaba al trabajo para no dejarla sola, por suerte su jefe no le molestaba ya que era dueño de un restaurante y otro trabajador llevaba a su hermano pequeño también, lo bueno que los dos eran tranquilos y no hacían travesuras, era amiga de esos hermanos charmy el menor y su compañero de trabajo Espio, llegando a ayudarse mutuamente.

-Damas y caballeros hemos llegado a su destino, les pedimos…- ese era de nuevo el altavoz anunciando que habían llegado, así que se paro junto a la puerta esperando ser de las primeras en salir e ir corriendo a la escuela de su hermana, no tenia planeado llegar tarde solo que en su trabajo es muy difícil que les den permiso de salir, era una costurera de bolsos y ropa en una gran empresa llamada Esmeralds, desafortunadamente se le complico el terminar la universidad, a sus 25 años le faltaba un año de estudio, dejo de estudiar por un tiempo para pagar lo que necesitaban. Al fin había llegado al colegio, si esta dispuesta a pagarle algo mejor a su hermana, afortunadamente le llegara su herencia en unos meses y podrá pagarle una buena universidad, no encontraba su asiento todos parecían estar ocupados. Si llego algo tarde a la ceremonia pero al final la vio, formada para recibir su diploma y también encontró su asiento. Cuando paso al frente su hermanita, Amy pareció una loca al gritar que volteara para tomarle una foto, estaba orgullosa de ella.

\- Aww ahí viene la graduada, felicidades, al fin saliste de esa cárcel- le hablo a su hermanita cuando todo el programa acabó, corrió a abrazarla y a darle de besos, como cuando eran niñas.

-¡Ah! No, suéltame, me avergüenzas- le contesto una apenada rubia, pero sin hacer ademán de querer alejarla.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿te doy pena?, déjame decirte señorita que no me importa y además estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no me quitaras el capricho de querer abrazarte en todo el día niña- y era cierto, estaba tan feliz que si no hubiera sido por el gentío hubiera llorado.

\- Esta bien "mamá"- ese era el tierno apodo que le decía cream a su hermana cuando se comportaba bueno como una madre- gracias, sabes no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti hermana, de verdad muchas gracias- agarro sus manos y la miro a los ojos, queriendo transmitir todo lo que sentía, lo agradecida que estaba.

-No fue nada, lo sabes- pego su frente con la de ella, reprimiendo las lagrimas, haría todo por ella, - bien ya vámonos, te tengo una comida preparada deliciosa en la casa, es mi mejor obra de arte- sonrió si algo podía presumir es que era una gran chef.

\- Bien muero de hambre- se toco la panza insinuando que necesitaba comer ya. El trayecto a su casa no fue fuera de lo normal, charlaban y bromeaban de lo que hicieron en el día, la menor le conto que recibió una llamada de su tía, se disculpaba por no poder ir por que tenia un asunto importante.

\- Se escuchaba contenta, desde hace un mes me contaba que Sally regresaría a Emerald Hill Zone a trabajar, tal vez ya llego y quiere pasar tiempo con ella o llega hoy- le contaba a la pelirosa, mientras caminaban a su casa.

\- Oh- dijo en un tono sin importancia – bueno tal vez después te inviten a comer o algo, que bueno que haya llegado, si es de trabajo cabe la posibilidad de que vaya a vivir aquí- no odiaba a su prima, pero siempre ha existido ese lazo de rivalidad, de niñas eran amigas y conforme fueron creciendo se iban separando, cuando cream nació ambas jugaban con ella pero después peleaban por su atención, al final ella gano, no pudo evitar sonreír- bueno ve a cambiarte y después puedes ver la televisión, preparare la comida- le daba peños empujones para que entrara a su cuarto.

\- Ok me cambiare pero no quiero ver el televisor así que te ayudare- se metió a su cuarto, nunca fue exigente con su hermana pelirosa, siempre ha tratado de ayudarla con lo que puede, sabe que es adoptada pero se hicieron mejores amigas, de niña la llevaba a su trabajo, trabajaba de mesera en un restaurant, ahí se la pasaba con su aun amigo Charmy, sin molestar a los clientes, a veces el amigo de su hermana Espio, hermano de Charmy iba por ellos a la escuela, se ayudaban mutuamente, desgraciadamente Espio ahora trabaja de cazarecompensas un trabajo algo arriesgado, sin embargo utiliza el dinero ganado para pagarle la universidad a su amigo. Termino de vestirse y fue a preparar la mesa, moría de hambre, ellas han estado juntas casi 10 años sin sus padres, su tía la visitaba una vez al mes y su tío bueno, una vez al año. -listo, ¿en que más te ayudo?-.

 **Normal pov's**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la graduación de Cream, faltaba un mes y se iría a una buena universidad,si tiene dinero, es gracias a que pidió un préstamo a su jefe, no podía pedirlo al banco ya que no tenia bienes para asegurar el pago, no tuvo más opción que visitar a su jefe.

 _ **Siete meses atrás**_

 **Rose pov**

Estoo paso hace siete meses atrás, tenía la cita y estaba muy nerviosa, no lo conocía mas allá de fotos, sabia que es el hijo del fundador Black Doom, agradecía el tener que tratar con su hijo que con el presidente, una vez lo vi y me pareció intimidante.

-Señorita el sub presidente la espera- me dirigió a la entrada, toque, escuche un "adelante" con un sonido de voz grave, me sonroje, me pareció sexy el sonido de su voz, por desgracia se me escapo la palabra "wow" de los labios, volteo a ver toda la oficina y lo glamurosa que era esta, tan encismada estaba que no note la presencia del director.

-… tome asiento- se sorprendió, olvido la razón por la que estaba ahí, lo vio, estaba sentado tras su escritorio, era guapo lo admitía, se sonrojo _tonta disimula_ pensó, su cabello era negro con unos mechones rojos, como los de su padre, un poco largo, llevaba traje negro y camisa blanca con los tres primero botones desabrochados y ojos rojos _muy penetrantes_ \- ¿y bien? ¿a que viene?- le hablo y aun no salía de su asombro, decidió tomar asiento.

\- Am…yo…yo soy Amelia Rose Rabbit y bueno trabajo para…- _tonta es obvio que ya sabe que trabajas para el-_ …usted- vio que agrando ligeramente los ojos, _genial ahora pensará que soy una retrasada, a la mierda le soltaré todo_ \- bueno, vine a pedirle un favor, tengo una hermana que…- no la dejo terminar.

\- ¿Quieres un aumento?- se escucho muy intimidante, ahora rogaba por tener en frente al padre y no al hijo, al menos al presidente lo conocía, de vista claro esta y no la ponía tan nerviosa.

\- No, soy costurera y se que no puedo pedir aumento-seguía serio, esto no le ayudaba- no me quejo nos dan vales y tenemos un buen pago lo que quiero decir es, es que quiero mandar a mi hermana a una buena universidad y la verdad no tengo el dinero suficiente para matricularla y bueno solo vine…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el ya había previsto todo.

\- Vienes por un préstamo- volteo a verla, asintió apenada- bien solo te diré que al hacer el préstamo se descuenta el 30% de descuento, al medio año de haber efectuado el mismo- le explico todo el proceso, tardaría exactamente un año y medio en pagar, creyó que le pondría muchas excusas, de hecho pedir préstamo en su trabajo fue su ultima opción- ahora puedes retirarte- volvió su vista a unos papeles encima del escritorio, dando a entender que la conversación había terminado.

\- Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco- salió de la oficina muy feliz debía contárselo a Cream.

 **Doom pov**

Nunca fue la persona que todos creían, imponente, frio, calculador, siempre había sido ese su padre, no recuerdo mucho a mi madre solo sé que murió dos años después de haber nacido, desde entonces mi padre tuvo varias relaciones, de las cuales solo recuerdo una. Siempre me dejaba al cuidado de niñeras, una en especial fue mi amiga, su cabello era rosa y ojos color jade claros, no recordaba su nombre hasta que vino una empleada a pedir un préstamo, Rose, de echo su nombre era Roseline, me cuidaba a la edad de seis años.

Mi padre tuvo muchas novias después de la muerte de madre, algunas ni las conoció, otras solo de vista y una que otra presentada como "amiga", pero no era estúpido, se dio cuenta que su niñera – amiga fue amante de su padre, era muy inteligente, salto grados en las escuelas y pudo darse cuenta que al inicio era arisca con su padre, pero con el tiempo pasaba más tiempo en casa y con el, lo cual fue mas raro siendo que siempre lo dejaba al cuidado de nanas, pero un tiempo Roseline no volvió, su padre volvía a decir excusas para no estar en casa, no supo más de ella.

Es por eso que le dio el préstamo, solo por que esa empleada le recordó a su cuidadora, mando a traer el expediente de la ojiverde, llevaba seis años trabajando en la empresa, y su edad era de 25, tenia estudios terminados hasta la preparatoria, no tenia carrera, era puntual y no había tenido problemas con compañeros, era una de sus empleadas más jóvenes, no sabe por que pero esa muchacha llamaba su atención.

-Señor su padre lo llama en la línea dos- era su secretaria, su padre no le hablaba más que para saber como iban sus cuentas, sabia que él era capaz de dirigir su empresa.

\- Gracias Rougue- se pregunto ¿Qué querrá ese viejo?- ¿si?- lo que le dijo no le gusto para nada.

 **Acorn pov**

Había trabajado para la empresa Gold Ring's, no tenia más de dos años trabajando ahí, se suponía que estaba solo para ganar experiencia, ya tenia el perfil que pedían para ser diseñadora, pero le habían dicho que no tenían vacantes, como le molestaba que le dijeran "no", se graduó como el mejor promedio de su generación, tenía las aptitudes para ser una gran líder, ¿por que no darle un puesto? O mejor aun ¿Por qué no probar suerte en otra empresa? O sí ya recordó, por **él** , no, no era su jefe, pero su trabajo era importante, era guapo y sus ojos color esmeralda la mataban.

Casi no lo veía pero cuando lo hacía era buena onda con ella, bueno con todo el personal, era inteligente y cumplido con su trabajo y algo presimido, tenía la suerte de trabajar a su lado en esta gran empresa además de estudiar en la misma universidad.

Su madre la mando a estudiar lejos de su hogar, por que tendría mejores oportunidades, además de vivir en la gran capital, Station Square. Cuando era niña sus padres tenían dinero hasta que su padre fue estafado por Ivo Robonik, quedando en la ruina hasta que su tío, esposo de la hermana de su madre le consiguió trabajo, su padre ganaba bien aunque no como antes, después sus tíos murieron quedando sus padres al cuidado de su negocio, de un día para otro su madre ganaba dinero, consintiéndose como antes, tanto que pudieron pagarle la colegiatura en una universidad privilegiada, tenía siete años que no veía su cuidad natal. Su celular empezó a sonar, era su madre, suspiro con resignación y contesto.

-¿Bueno?- escuchó en la otra línea como le reclamaba por no llamarle , _típico de ella,_ \- si lo se iba a llamarte pero tengo que arreglar unos papeles para mi jefa- escucho como le decía que su hija no había nacido para que la mandarán sino para mandar- lo se pero por mientras agarro experiencia y si es posible busco trabajo en otro lugar con un puesto más alto- y entonces le dijo, que una empresa en Emerald próximamente tendría vacantes y de seguro con puestos altos, no negara que no le llamo la atención- checare eso madre, ahora debo irme te llamo luego- escucho un "pero llamas" y no le dio importancia, ahora tenía que pensar seriamente si volver o no, ya que ese chico le interesaba.

 **Hedgegoh pov**

Estaba cansado, era la reunión más aburrida a la que había ido, ¡no! se equivocaba todas las reuniones a las que había asistido eran aburridas, pero no podía dejar de ir, no quería dejarle la empresa de su familia a ese cretino, ¿Qué si lo odiaba?, bueno ese tipo lo odio primero. Su madre quedó embarazada muy joven de su padre, pero la abandonó y los abuelos para cubrir las apariencias, por que son dueños de un gran emporio, la casarón con uno de sus trabajadores de la empresa, según ellos el mejor empleado que hayan tenido, fue la mayor estupidez que haya escuchado en su vida, lastima que esos ancianos ya no pueden asegurar eso.

Como fue para cubrir el embarazo de su madre, lo hacen pasar por ser hijo de ese cretino, su nombre Scourge, el si era el padre de sus hermanos menores, era el tipo más desagradable que haya conocido, hasta con sus hermanos era un patán, no puede creer que su madre este casada con ese animal.

-Bien se da por terminada la junta- el tipejo se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más, volteó a ver su hermano, si para él eran aburridas las reuniones entonces para su hermano eran sin importancia, lo quería pero esperaba que no se quedará al frente de la corporación, luego vio a su hermana guardando notas, dándole a entender que fue la única que presto atención de los tres, mejor que quede al mando ella que ellos, a él solo le importa que no le quede nada ese modelo de padre, nótese el sarcasmo.

Al terminar sus labores no tenia nada más que hacer ahí, se fue a su casa, desde los nueve años ya no vivía con su madre y hermanos, no podía soportar a ese tipo, le decía bastardo y que era igual a su padre, y después debía disimular que eran una gran familia, le pegaba hasta una vez donde el estuvo presente, le pego a su madre, y presiente que hasta sus hermanos también sufrieron su dureza, por eso se fue, hubo una persona que quiso responder por su padre, el hermano de este, su muy querido tío Chuck de cariño, pero ahora vivía en un departamento, al ser hijo de la heredera Aleena Hedgegoh, tiene un importante puesto en la empresa pero su padrastro tiene planeado poner a su hermano, por ser hijo de este, como próximo heredero, no le molesta, lo que le molesta es que como su hermano es manipulable pueda quedarse su padrastro la empresa, los viejos no tienen mas de un mes muertos y ese tipo ya anda moviendo sus influencias.

La junta trató de hacer convenios con otras empresas importantes de otras grandes ciudades, una fue la elegida y queda lejos de Station Square, y él fue propuesto por **su querido padre** , como uno de los que tendrá que trabajar en la otra empresa mientras este el convenio, una gran estrategia para mantenerlo lejos, no puede hacer mucho, el que sigue teniendo más poder es el padre de sus hermanos, pero su estrategia es hacer que se confíe ya lo hablo con Sonia, ahora solo toca esperar a cual empresa se iría, no permitirá que se sigan aprovechando de su familia.

Presente

 _ **Tres semanas después de la graduación**_

Luego de recordar como fue que obtuvo el préstamo, se encontraba esperando de nuevo afuera de su oficina, no lo había visto desde esa vez, y no sabía para que la llamo, espera que no sea para regresar el dinero por que ya lo gasto espera que no se haya arrepentido.

-Señorita Rabbit, el señor Doom la espera- dio las gracias y se acercó a la puerta, suspiro espera que todo salga bien, escucho un adelante y entró, de nuevo se puso nerviosa ante esa figura.

-Tome asiento Rose- no dejaba de mirarla, su mirada era penetrante, no puede evitar cohibirse ante su presencia, dio las gracias y espero a que hablara- la mande llamar para avisarle que subirá de puesto- estaba preparando su discurso de como se había gastado el dinero, pero eso la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo…pero…yo?- si aún no se la creía, le pareció ver una curvatura en los labios de su jefe.

-¿Algún problema?, ¿no lo quiere?- esperaba su respuesta mientras ella se preguntaba el por que, no tenia una carrera- bueno si es así entonces se lo ofreceré a algui…- no pudo terminar la oración por que la pelirosa contesto apresurada.

-No, no, no, no- suspiró- no es eso, es solo que…bueno que no tengo una carrera terminada y pues no es que no quiera solo que no se por que me da un puesto más alto- estaba confundida, era cumplida si pero no era la mejor costurera como para merecer ese puesto.

-Se que no has terminado tus estudios pero también se que sigues estudiando en las tardes en una universidad publica, que solo te falta un año para acabar, se que te encargas de pagarle la universidad a tu hermana, por eso el préstamo- agrando los ojos, no sabía que fue investigada- disculpa si hare un préstamo tengo que investigar si se usa para las razones a las que vienen en primer lugar aquí- se relajo un poco, la veía fijamente-¿acepta?- sonrió, pero aún tenia una duda.

-Acepto, solo que no se cual es el trabajo- la mirada del señor Doom cambio, parecía enojado.

-Mi padre hará un convenio con la empresa Golden Ring's, usted será asistente de uno de nuestros invitados, el trabajara aquí por un tiempo, ganarás más y por lo tanto tendrás experiencia para cuando termines tus estudios, te quiero el lunes temprano…te lo mereces Rose- ya no le dijo más, la despidió, estaba feliz al fin le dieron la oportunidad, iría a celebrar con cream, era su ultima semana con ella al fin las cosas le salían bien, lo que Amelia Rose no sabía es que pasará por otros obstáculos más.

Espero sepan a que personajes me refiero en cada pov, si no abajo les digo:

•Amy Rose

•Cream Rabbit

•Shadow the Hedgegoh (aquí Shadow Doom).

•Sally Acorn

•Sonic the Hedgegoh

Bueno quiero aclarar por que puse de padrastro a Scourge de sonic, al inicio pensé en Mephiles pero luego dije no, queda mas para ser padre de shadow pero luego me acorde de Doom y al final quedó descartado mephiles, bueno es todo, que tengan un buen día.


	2. I Llegada y partida

Aclaraciones: Sonic y sus personajes pertenecen a sega, los tomé prestados para esta historia, la cual es mía.

Me basare más en los personajes de series y videojuegos, al único que usare de los comics es a Scourge, pero su papel no es tan importante.

No odio a Sally, ya que muchas fans lo hacen, solo que necesitaba una villana enamorada de Sonic, pensé en Fiona Fox pero no quería meterme mucho en los comics.

Clasificación T por lenguaje vulgar, sin más disfruten la lectura.

Disculpen la mala ortografía según yo, tiene errores lo menos posible.

…

Capitulo uno: Llegada y partida

 **Normal pov**

Ya eran las siete de la mañana del día lunes, había quedado con su jefe en que llegaría temprano, hoy era su ascenso. Al término de arreglarse bajo para hacer el almuerzo, su hermana se iría el sábado a la universidad, la iría a dejar, pero esta semana la consentiría haciéndole el desayuno, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermana cocinando, aún traía su pijama de conejitos.

-Muy bien señorita ¿se puede saber que esta haciendo tan temprano?- no era raro verla despierta temprano cuando su hermana iba a la escuela.

-Te preparo unos hot cakes, hoy es tu día hermanita, déjame ayudarte- le dio una pequeña sonrisa -haz echo mucho por mi, es hora de que te ayude en algo- volvió a su quehacer, estaba orgullosa de tener una hermana como ella -¡¿eh?!- Cream se sorprendió por el abrazo de le dio.

\- Gracias- la soltó- bien, almuerza conmigo- se sentaron juntas a comer, al parecer su día había empezado bien, eso quiere decir que en el trabajo le ira igual ¿no?

…

Faltaban diez minutos para que empezara su ronda, fue directo a la oficina presidencial, el señor Doom le presentará al invitado por tiempo indefinido al cual servirá de asistente, la secretaria no estaba, así que decidió pasar directo, tocó y no oyó respuesta no sabía si pasar o esperar, volvió a tocar, de nuevo sin respuesta de pronto sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

-Justo a tiempo señorita Rose- le dio un escalofrió al sentir una respiración cerca de su oído, se volteo muy avergonzada y se dio cuenta que era Shadow Doom -Señorita Rose…- la miro de arriba abajo, no se había dado cuenta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros -podría hacerse a un lado, debo pasar- si hace un momento estaba avergonzada ahora sus mejillas estaban hirviendo.

-¡Ah! Sí, yo…em perdone…yo- no término y prefirió moverse para dejarlo pasar. Él no dijo nada, paso a su lado, no sabía si entrar con el o esperar, al final decidió pasar ya había echo el ridículo hace un momento no quería molestar de nuevo.

-Bien señorita Rose, me avisaron que el ejecutivo que trabajara con nosotros no tardara en llegar, te presentare y le darás un tour en nuestras instalaciones, después habrá una junta para ponerlos al tanto de la empresa- apunto todo en su libreta para que no se le pasara nada, ¿un momento? ¿Ponerlos?

-¿Hay más?- oh oh, lo pensó en voz alta, el ojirojo la miró con una ceja alzada -Ah perdone, no era mi intención- bajo la cabeza.

-Dices mucho perdón, no tengas miedo de preguntar- bajo la cabeza y suspiro – si, son dos representantes, no dejes que te intimiden, ya puse a alguien a cargo del otro representante, no tienes que preocuparte por atender a los dos- esta suspiro de alivio, -bien, Rouge te mostrará la que será la oficina de nuestro invitado- resoplo al decirlo, - te llamare cuando llegue- otra de sus típicas despedidas.

-Si señor, digo, como usted diga- se inclino tres veces pidiendo permiso. Afuera la esperaba la secretaria Rouge, la cual la guio hasta la oficina, no era lejos, al parecer, el sub presidente lo quería cerca para vigilarlo. La mujer voluptuosa la dejo pasar y le indico que el señor Doom le llamaría al teléfono, solo tenía que esperar, la dejo sola, así que para distraerse arreglo un poco la oficina.

…

Ya eran las once de la mañana, ya había almorzado, escombrado y tal vez se durmió por unos minutos, ese invitado si que era un impuntual, ya llevaba más de cuatro horas esperándolo, checo nuevamente si el teléfono servía oh sorpresa si servía, se estaba volviendo a dormir, cuando empieza a sonar, contesto apurada y respiro por tres segundos para sonar calmada.

-¿Bueno?- escucho su voz, un poco más seria de lo normal, se oía molesto.

-Señorita Rose venga a mi oficina, ahora- una orden directa, este colgó y ella paso saliva nerviosa, ¿estaría enojado con ella? O tal vez el estúpido teléfono no funcionaba, maldición, pensó, salió caminando rápido para llegar donde el ojirojo, vio a Rouge algo nerviosa, le dijo que se apurará que tocará y pasará sin esperar respuesta y bueno eso hizo, lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse y, como siempre, pedir perdón.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, según yo cheque que el teléfono funcionara bien, debí venir a revisar, no era mi intención llegar tarde, se que da una mala impresión y…- no pudo terminar.

-Suficiente Rose- el sub presidente la calló parecía contar mentalmente para tranquilizarse, se escucho una risa estruendosa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había otras tres personas ahí con él, si no se enojo por llegar tarde ahora se enojara por hacer el ridículo frente a lo que ella cree que son clientes.

-Que graciosa es- dijo uno de ellos, tenía una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, _hermosos_ pensó, este estaba sentando frente al escritorio, a su lado estaba una mujer pelirroja y otro joven parado en un rincón, viéndola reprobadamente, se sonrojo y decidió no decir nada.

-No llegó tarde, pero trate de no hacer escandalo por favor- el señor Doom se tocó la frente dándose masaje, estresado, -bien, le presentare a nuestros invitados, el señor The Hedgehog y la señorita Acorn, vienen de parte de la empresa de Station Square, Golden Ring's- a la pelirosa se le hacía conocido ese apellido, -y la señorita que acaba de llegar es Amy Rose Rabitt, ella será asistente de…- no pudo terminar por que la morena lo interrumpió.

-Un momento- se levanto y se dirigió a ella, -¿Amy?- al parecer la reconoció, y Rose también, ambas no salían de su asombro.

-¿Sally?- se sorprendió, ¿Qué no se suponía que ella se había mudado?

-Si- sonrió -pero mírate, como has cambiado, te vez am joven- la alagó, ella no creía eso, no iba tan arreglada, llevaba un vestido simple de color rojo, tacones bajos cerrados rojos y pulseras doradas, en su cabeza llevaba un listón rojo, de echo ahora que lo piensa se siente niña chiquita, en cambio ella, se veía elegante, llevaba un vestido negro entallado, un blazer color azul rey y tacones abiertos altos del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, muy a la moda.

-Gracias, tu te vez genial- alago igualmente, desde chiquitas siempre vestía las mejores marcas.

-Gracias- le sonrió y volteo hacia los otros hombres que no salían de su asombro, -oh, les pido disculpas, conozco a esta señorita y no pude aguantar las ganas de saludarla, es grandioso conocer a alguien en un lugar nuevo- volvió a sentarse, Amy empezó a sentirse incomoda, - será grandioso trabajar con ella- oh oh, mala señal, ¿trabajar juntas dijo? a la ojiverde no le agradaba mucho la idea.

-Lo lamento- dijo su jefe- tal vez quiera trabajar con ella para sentirse un poco más familiarizada, sin embargo debo decirle que ella trabajara con el señor The Hedgehog y usted con el señor Equidna- ese era el tipo en el rincón, un castaño, -a ella la instruyeron para trabajar con su superior- Amy quería suspirar de alivio, pero se aguanto no quería verse obvia.

-Vaya, un gusto señorita…- el ojiverde se calló un momento para acordarse de su nombre.

-Rose- dijo la prima de Amy, -ah no lo siento, es Rabitt- sonrió inocentemente, antes de ser adoptada por los Rabitt estaba registrada como Amy Rose, de niñas siempre la llamaba así recordándole que no era bien aceptada en la familia, los otros dos asintieron algo confundidos, el ojirrojo la llamaba Rose, por que le gustaba su nombre, el otro sentía un ambiente extraño entre esas dos, y al pelirrojo le valía.

-Sí, no se preocupen, pueden llamarme Rose o Rabitt como a ustedes se les haga más fácil- habló algo seria, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, para que no notaran su incomodidad.

-Bien- hablo de nuevo el señor Doom, -ya que aclaramos los asuntos pendientes, los dejare a cargo de nuestros trabajadores, ellos les mostrarán las instalaciones y sus oficinas, espero…- se tomo su tiempo, como pensando que decir- que su estancia sea agradable- Amy se dio cuenta que su jefe cerró los ojos y no sabe si fue su imaginación pero parece que le tembló la ceja, sí le costó decir eso, pero lo hacía por que era un trato hecho por su padre y él era el anfitrión. Se dieron un saludo de manos y salieron al recibidor, el pelirrojo se llevo a la señorita Acorn, y ella se quedó con el peliazul.

-Bueno, es un placer conocerlo señor The hedgehog, ¿Qué le gustaría hacer, dar un tour a la compañía o conocer su oficina?- el otro puso un dedo en su mentón pensando, ahora que lo veía de cerca, era guapo, llevaba un traje negro y una camisa sin abotonar los dos primero botones colar azul marino.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al tour primero y después a comer?, estoy hambriento y eso que acabo de almorzar- le dijo sonriente.

-Am claro, de echo debo seguir sus órdenes y si eso quiere, por mi no hay problema señor- inclino un poco la cabeza, -sígame por favor, es por aquí- este solo asintió, y al parecer era muy atento, ponía atención a todo lo que decía de la compañía, hacía preguntas referentes, saludaba a empleados y veía con detenimiento, al final se detuvieron en la planta de reproducción, -bien eso es todo, de seguro le parecerá pequeña a comparación de la gran empresa de su familia- investigo un poco, acerca de la compañía invitada, sin embargo notó que al joven de traje le cambio un poco la cara, se veía muy amigable en la mañana, ahora parecía molesto.

-Para mi es mucho más pequeña que otras- contesto serio, después no le dio importancia y su actitud volvió a cambiar a una alegre, -bien, vamos a comer, muero de hambre- se acerco a ella coqueto -¿algún lugar especial donde quiera llevarme a comer señorita Rose?- le guiño un ojo, esta se puso un poco roja, su nuevo jefe le agarro mucha confianza, de pronto escucho una risa, -no pongas esa cara, eres muy…bueno reservada se podría decir- le sonrió.

-Bueno, usted es mi superior tengo que tratarlo con respeto- volvió a inclinar la cabeza, el ojiverde solo resopló.

-Eres muy formal, no me gusta tanto ser formal, puedes llamarme Sonic- se volteó a un lado con mirada seria.

-Oh, no podría señor es mi jefe debo seguir órdenes- se exalto un poco, este volvió su mirada hacía ella, era un poco baja, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y llevaba un vestido rojo un poco aseñorada para su edad, no le veía más de treinta.

-Si eso quieres- pronto sus labios se curvaron, -Entonces te ordeno llamarme Sonic y quiero que igual me dejes llamarte por tu nombre- tenia una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, esperaba su respuesta, le parecía una buena persona, no era engreída, como a otras que conoce, ¿Por qué no?

-Esta bien, pero no prometo que de la noche a la mañana lo llame Sonic, debo acostumbrarme primero- aunque no debería tener mucha confianza con el, después de todo aun teniendo un convenio sus empresas eran rivales, este asintió rendido, -Bien ¿busca un lugar lujoso cerca de aquí?- la miro extrañado, -¿Algún restaurante? O ¿algún platillo en especial que quiera comer?- le pregunto.

-¡Ah si!- respondió apenado y rascándose atrás de su cabeza, -¿Dónde comes tu?- ella lo pensó un rato, ya que normalmente traía su almuerzo hecho y para comer se esperaba hasta llegar a casa, ha salido a comprar cuando se le hacía tarde para el trabajo y no le daba tiempo de preparar su comida, pero donde compraba no sería del estilo de su nuevo jefe.

-Bueno, hay un puesto de comida cruzando la calle, es algo sencillo pero la verdad sus platillos son deliciosos, pero no se si sea de su agrado- lo último lo dijo muy bajito para que no la escuchara, pero este si la oyó.

-Llévame ahí por favor Rose- le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, se sonrojo levemente y asintió no tuvo mas opción que aceptar y llevarlo algo nerviosa. Entraron a un puesto algo pequeño, había otros clientes, el señor The Hedgehog los saludó a todos amablemente, ella paso directo a una mesa desocupada, él la siguió y se sentó a su lado, no tardo en llegar una mujer bonita la cuál saludo amablemente.

-¡Ames hola!, ¿Qué te ofrezco?- en ese momento volteo su rostro al ver que venía con acompañante, -Buenas tardes ¿Qué va a ordenar?- pregunto amablemente y le regreso el saludo.

-Hola Tikal, lo de siempre por favor y dame una carta para el por favor- la mesera asintió, les dio la carta y se fue, estaba nerviosa, su acompañante veía con detenimiento la carta cuando Tikal regreso, se sorprendió que pidiera la mayoría de los platillos, Tikal se volvió a ir y Sonic la veía sonriente.

-Te dije que tenía hambre- se rio un poco avergonzado, ella le respondió un descuida y el ambiente se puso algo tenso, -¿puedo preguntar de donde conoces a Sally?- vaya que directo pensó la pelirosa.

-Somos primas- respondió simplemente y el ambiente volvió a ser silencioso, sin embargo para él no era suficiente.

-Sabía que tenía familiares aquí pero al parecer no quería que supiéramos que eras su prima- su semblante cambio a una seria -como si no aceptará que eras de su familia- recordó cuando le cambio su apellido.

-Sí bueno, desde que llegué no nos llevamos bien- estaba incomoda, no quería hablarle de su vida privada a alguien a quien acaba de conocer, él iba a preguntarle ¿a que se refería? hasta que llego la mesera con su comida.

-Aquí tienes Ames- dejo los platos en frente de cada quien y le agradecieron, -en un momento le traigo lo demás disculpen- los dejo solos y cada uno se dijo provecho, Sonic decidió dejar el tema para después, no sabía por que pero le interesaba saber sobre ella.

Cuando terminaron él se ofreció a pagar por todo, al inicio se negó pero logró hacerla cambiar de opinión al decir que es su primer día juntos trabajando, aun así se levantará temprano para preparar sus almuerzos. Regresaron a su trabajo, al parecer su primer día de ascenso va bien con excepción de su prima, le tendrá que avisar a Cream que está aquí, se llevaban bien solo era amable con su hermana. Al llegar le mostró su oficina y le dijo que si tenia dudas le avisará, pero el semblante de él era serio y aburrido.

-Bien, es hora de empezar con la tortura- le dio risa, solo que no dijo nada, -de siete a ocho horas encerrado aquí, preferiría viajar- esto último lo dijo mas bajo creyendo que ella no lo había escuchado.

-Sí quería viajar ¿Qué hace trabajando en una compañía?- se arrepintió de hablar, no le vio la cara pero si notó que estando de espaldas se tensó, -perdóneme no quise ser entrometida- inclino su cabeza, si otra vez, el ojiverde suspiró cansado y volteo a verla, estaba avergonzada.

-Ya tranquila, no tienes que pedir perdón por todo, dejémosle así- volvió a su personalidad de siempre, -oye ahora que recuerdo quedamos en dejar atrás las formalidades, Ames- ella se puso roja y el soltó una carcajada, -lo siento me gusto la forma en que te llamaba tu amiga, pero si te molesta puedo volver a llamarte Rose- esperaba su respuesta ansioso ya que esta se tomo su tiempo, quería hacerlo sufrir un momento.

-Ames esta bien, solo le pido que no me llame así en frente del señor Doom- ha sido muy amable con ella, a su forma claro, y es por eso que no quiere tener algún problema con la confianza que empieza a tener con el señor The Hedgehog .

-Ok, no hay problema- y así fue su día, la mayor parte se la paso tomando notas de otras áreas para saber si su jefe estaba ahí, pasaban a verlo y saludar, el por su parte además de recibirlos, hacía llamadas. Estaba nerviosa al inicio ya que era la primera vez que hacía de asistente, esperaba no decepcionar al señor Sonic. Al final el día paso rápido, se despidieron y se fue casi corriendo, él se quedo hablando por teléfono, tenía que contarle todo a su hermana.

…

Cuando llego a casa, ya estaba servida la comida, parecía que se había esmerado y no le dijo que aún estaba llena de cuando la invito a comer su jefe. Le platico todo, ¡Todo!, sí, de que su prima estaba aquí, por supuesto su hermana menor se alegro y quedó en llamarle a su tía, en lo que platicaban se dio las 5:25, se le hacía tarde para la escuela se despidió de su hermana y fue a clases, pronto terminaría su carrera y sería merecedora de ese ascenso.

Así fue toda su semana, entraba a trabajar desde las siete de la mañana, salía a las tres, mientras que su jefe se quedaba y se iba después de ella, hablando por teléfono, al salir iba a casa y comía, luego se iba a la escuela y llegaba como eso de las 10 Pm, casi siempre alcanzaba el último autobús, cuando no, tomaba taxi, solo que este era caro, Cream siempre la esperaba despierta preocupada pero Amy Rose sabía como defenderse ante un acosador, de niña había sido algo violenta ahora era un poco sumisa por la muerte de padres adoptivos pero si la molestaban sacaba su lado sádico, como decían los que la conocían.

El miércoles experimento algo extraño, desde el día anterior su jefe Sonic recibía llamadas consecutivas de una tal Sonia, al inicio creyó que era su novia, pero sus charlas eran algo serias, no sabe por que pero se sentía decaída, hasta el viernes en la mañana, que fue Sally a visitarlo, ella no tenía oficina propia como él, pero su puesto era más alto que las demás con las que laboraba, entró al cuarto y al pasarle la llamada de la tal Sonia oyó a su prima decir "¿tu hermana?", cuando esta se fue, la cual casi siempre la ignoraba y solo la saludaba cuando Sonic estaba cerca, la mandó llamar su jefe y no puedo evitar preguntarle si Sonia era su hermana, al inicio estaba confundido por la cuestión, pero respondió alegremente que sí,

Cuando dieron las tres, como siempre salió corriendo, esta vez la detuvo su jefe alegando que le daría un aventón, estaba pensando en si era correcto o no cuando el señor Doom llego queriendo hablar con el señor Hedgehog, lucía molesto, por un momento creyó que había escuchado la invitación de su segundo jefe, estaba dispuesta a quedarse hasta que recordó que tenía clases temprano, se despidió y los dejo solos tal vez el lunes se entere de lo que hablaron.

Era sábado en la noche, la ultima noche con su querida hermana, el viernes no la vio ya que su tía y su linda prima, sí, sabe utilizar el sarcasmo, no le importo, no quería lidiar con ellas aun así su última noche la pasarían viendo películas. Ya era tarde y ambas se estaban quedando dormidas.

-Cream, deberías dormir, mañana te vas- le hacía cariñitos en su cabeza, esta estaba recargada en su hombro.

-No quiero, ya no nos veremos tan seguido y no tendremos otros momentos así, déjame disfrutarlo- hacia pucheros, raro ya que su hermana menos podía llegar a ser más madura que ella.

-¿Qué tal si hoy nos dormimos juntas?- también se sentía melancólica, su hermana dijo que si y se fueron a acostar, mañana sería un día dura para ambas, pero sabían que podía confiar la una en la otra, aquí Amy se pregunta, como será su vida en la cuidad de ahora en adelante sin Cream, pero mejor decidió no pensarlo y prefirió dormir.

…

Abrió la puerta, era ella, se veía apurada, traía pantalón de vestir, blusa morada elegante de manga larga, y su cabello rosa corto, percing's en la oreja izquierda, el lado de izquierdo de su nuca lo traía rapado, tenía mala cara.

-Bonito apartamento- miro todo alrededor y puso su mirada en su hermano mayor -tengo nuevas noticias, no tan gratas para nosotros- suspiro, deben ser malas para que se viniera a verlo, la vio abrir su bolso y sacar una cajetilla de cigarros -Pa…- sacudió su cabeza y saco un cigarrillo -Scourge quiere hacer quebrar a la compañía Esmerald's- lo prendió -¿no te importa su fumo verdad?- se quito su saco y lo aventó a su sillón.

-No se el por que pedirme permiso si siempre haces lo que quieres- se rasco detrás de su nuca estresado -¿eso es todo?- la verdad espera más, Scourge era capaz de todo.

-¿Cómo que si es todo? ¿Estas de broma?- grito, a veces creía que era la unica a la que le interesaba la empresa de su familia.

-¿Manic sigue con él?- claro que sabía que era grave, su padrastro era el socio mayoritario gracias a su madre, al morir sus abuelos les dejaron el 65% de acciones de la empresa que tenían, lo repartieron 15% para cada hermano y el 20% a du madre pero ella no se hace cargo y le deja todo a ese maldito, dejo de tratar de razonar con ella cuando se fue de casa, ahora que su hermano estaba con él, podría quedarse con sus acciones, y estaba lo de la empresa Esmerald's, si lo logra podría de hacerse de sus propias acciones y tener más poder, su hermana asintió la cabeza, tenía una mirada de decepción -deberías arreglar las cosas con él, el 20% que domina es por nuestra madre pero si se queda con las acciones de los dos, la compañía será de él- ella rodo los ojos.

-Si ya lo se, y sobre lo de Manic, que me hable el primero, no es mi culpa que sea un tonto, salió igualito a nuestro padre-apago su cigarrillo y lo tiro, quiere a su hermano pero en cierta forma se parece a su padre.

-¿En serio?, no es por nada Sonia, pero en lo fría y calculadora te pareces más a tu padre que Manic, el trataba de ayudarnos y ahora no lo tomas en cuenta- sus hermanos se seguían comportando como niños de seis años, se masajeo la sien exasperado.

-¡Cállate! Lo hago por la compañía y además se que odio trabajar en oficinas le hago un favor, de verdad me preocupa- caminaba de un lado al otro en frente de Sonic -Arg solo vine a que me ayudaras a arruinar los planes de Scourge no a que me regañes- puso su dedo en el pecho de su hermano.

-te ayudare lo sabes más que nadie que no aguanto a ese sujeto- conto mentalmente, hablar de él lo sacaba de quicio -si Scourge quiere hacer quebrar esta empresa eso quiere decir que tiene un aliado, no solo en Esmerald's también de Golden Ring's- ambos se quedaron callados, ya lo sabían no tenían que investigar quien era el espía y aliado, necesitaba un contacto de su compañía y la única que lo acompaño.

-Tienes que mantenerla vigilada Sonic y no confíes en ella- si, hablaban de Sally Acorn.

…

Bueno, me vengo enterando que eh estado escribiendo Vainilla y no Vanilla, como primero lo escribo en mi celular y después corrijo en mi lap, ni en cuenta de esta gran falta de ortografía, les pido perdón por eso, no volverá a ocurrir.

No prometo actualizar seguido, ya que estoy haciendo servicio y lo hare cuando me llegue la inspiración, tal vez nadie lo lee, y si no me llegan ideas lo eliminare, hasta la próxima, ¡gracias!


End file.
